Cait Sith
Cait siths are a race of beast-like beings that are related to the fay folk. Appearance Cait siths tend to have two different forms. The first form tends to look like a mundane house cat, of any fur color and breed, however, there are a few differences that set them apart from other felines. They tend to have a white spot on their chest, and they tend to look at you in a way that seems intelligent, as if they can understand what you are saying. Also, their eyes may seem like normal cat-eyes, however, if you catch their eyes in certain lights, their eyes with change color to their true eye color. In their true form, cait siths look like a mixture of fairies and cats, with a humanoid figure, fur all over that varies in color and pattern depending on the type of magic they use, feline eyes that vary in color depending on the type of magic they use, feline half muzzles for noses/mouths, complete with whiskers and fangs, claws on their human-like hands, feline ears, which differ depending on their "breed", feline legs/paws, feline tails, and wings on their backs, which, like fairies, differ in appearance and variety (whether insectoid, bird-like, or bat-like) depending on the magic they use. Cait siths also dress similarly to fairies and cu siths, in clothes that differ depending on their magical type, however, they also are never seen without a bottle of fairy dust around their necks. Behavior Cait siths tend to be wary of strangers, however, if one gives them an offering of milk, fish, or meat, one can befriend them. Cait siths tend to live either alone, or in family groups, consisting of a male, his mate, and their litter(s). They also usually get along well with their fellow fay folk. Cait siths also carry grimoires, similar to mages, and their fairy, genie, and cu sith cousins. They get their grimoires during the Realization ceremony, alongside other spellcasters. Powers *'Flight:' Cait siths, due to the wings on their backs, are able to fly through the air. *'Enhanced agility:' Cait siths are able to go from one action to another effortlessly. *'Enhanced balance:' Cait siths have innately well-developed senses of balance. *'Enhanced bite:' Cait siths, due to their fangs, have extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Cait siths are able to climb anything effortlessly. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Cait siths are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies in different positions. *'Enhanced hearing:' Cait siths are able to hear with amazing clairity, distance, and even ultrasound. *'Enhanced jump:' Cait siths are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Cait siths have extremely enhanced reaction speed. *'Enhanced smell: '''Cait siths are able to detect various beings, beasts, objects, substances, places, etc., with nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Cait siths are able to move at astounding speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Cait siths are extraordinarily skillful at the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Cait siths are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Cait siths can use their claws as powerful weapons. *'Night vision:' Cait siths are able to see easily at night or in low-level light. *'Form swapping:' Cait siths are able to switch between their cat form and their true form at will. *'Magic:' Cait siths are able to use magic, which differs from individual to individual. *'Wish granting:' Cait siths are able to grant wishes, however, wish granting is rather limited. *'Size manipulation:' Cait siths are able to change their size, however, this is limited to just shrinking. *'Potion making:' Cait siths are experts at making potions. *'Glamouring:' Cait siths are able to cast a magical illusion to disguise themselves. *'Aura vision:' Cait siths are able to see the magical aura of beings and beasts alike. *'Feline communication:' Cait siths are able to communicate with and command their fellow felines. Weaknesses Cait siths tend to share their weaknesses with the rest of the fay, however, they do have one weakness that is unique to them. *'Aquaphobia:''' Cait siths, due to their feline nature, have a distinctive dislike of water. Almost all cait siths suffer from this weaknesses, however, there are exceptions, usually those who are also demigods of those water/sea Immortals. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Fay Folk